An Early Present
by NCISbinge
Summary: It's Christmas time. Tony gets an unexpected present but also an unexpected visit. Major Tiva
1. Presents

**An Early Present**

It was Christmas Eve and the team were getting ready to go home and spend Christmas with their loved ones.

"Merry Christmas, guys. Have a good day tomorrow! Remember, Santa won't come if you don't sleep." McGee chuckled as he got in the lift.

"Remember to stay alert, Christmas is the best time of year for burglars." Gibbs said with a serious tone. And then continued with "Merry Christmas, enjoy your break." As he raced to get the lift with McGee.

The only people left in the office were Ziva and Tony. They both had their heads buried in files until Ziva looked up and asked, "Don't you have a hot date to spend Christmas with, Tony?"

He gave a furtive look and carried on working. He then replied "Why are you surprised? Don't you have anywhere to be either?"

She smirked "I am Jewish. We don't celebrate Christmas."

"Oh right, of course. So you're deciding to spend Christmas Eve, here in the office, doing work? Sounds just like you." He laughed slyly.

"Hey!" Ziva said defensively. "You of all people should know Christmas is a busy time of year, I'm just getting a head start for when we come back."

"How about we take a break and go grab a drink? We have been working all day after all, it only seems fair."

"Oh I don't think so… I know what you're planning."

"Oh c'mon, what's so naughty about a little drink after work?" He smirked.

She sat thinking for a few seconds, dozens of scenarios running through her mind. One in particular caught her attention.

"Oh, ok then. Why not? I suppose there's no harm in having a drink."

They both grabbed their bags and headed for the elevator.

They stood silently next to each other as they waited, until Tony glanced over at Ziva.

"Wouldn't it be unfortunate if something were to happen to us in this lift? I mean, we don't have the best of luck in these situations do we?" He laughed.

"Tony, whatever you're thinking; stop."

"Oh Ziva, it's only a bit of fun." He moved in closer and leant across her flicking the emergency switch.

"Now Tony, why would you do that?" He grabbed her waist and pulled her towards him.

"Well...I've wanted a certain present all year, and you know, it just doesn't seem like it's going to happen. Such a bummer…" He turned on his charm with a classic DiNozzo smile. Ziva's heart started racing as she stared him in the eye.

"Look Tony, sometimes we just have to accept the fa-"

His mouth brushed her bottom lip and they began to slowly kiss. The silence of the elevator, the closeness of their bodies, the world around them had stopped.

"Looks like Christmas came early for me, Ziva David. Thank you!" He winked as he began to kiss her neck. She let out a slight moan as her eyes rolled to the back of her head in satisfaction.

"I suppose this Christmas can be an exception." She responded.

He lowered himself and took her off her feet, resulting in Ziva wrapped around his waist. They continued kissing. It was hot and passionate, and certainly overdue by all means.

She intertwined her arms around his neck and things started to get naughty. She started undoing his tie and then the buttons on his shirt.

Tony pulled away with an exhilarated look in his eye as he panted "We'll continue this some place a little better…" His eyes lit up as she grinned back at him in excitement.

They both raced to Ziva's car, hand in hand. DiNozzo's shirt flapping in the wind, Ziva's hair blowing, illuminating her beautiful features.

30 minutes passed and they were back at Tony's apartment.

They started making out at the doorstep, fumbling to get the key in the door, DiNozzo dropped it. His mind only focused on one thing. Ziva seductively bent down, her ass brushing against Tony's crotch, teasing him beyond belief. He let out a nervous breath. She slowly got up and bit her lip, driving Tony insane. He forced the key into the door and pulled Ziva in. He started undoing her blouse and she pulled at his belt. Things were getting out of control between the two of them.

They stumbled over to his bedroom, clothes dropping along the way until the apartment looked as if it had been turned over by thieves. Ziva aggressively pushed Tony onto the bed and enticingly walked over to him, swaying her hips with every step.

"Woah there, getting a little agress-" Before he could finish she threw herself on top of him.

"Never mind" He winked at her with a smile.


	2. Drinks

**Drinks**

Meanwhile, Abby and McGee were having a drink together at a local bar before they spent the rest of their holidays with their families.

"So, what have you asked for Christmas, Tim?" Abby glared at him with excited eyes.

"Abby, I'm a grown man, I don't ask my parents for presents. But seen as it's you." He winked. "They're buying me an Ultra FX Elite!"

Abby laughed "I knew I wasn't the only one who still asked for presents! But what the hell is that you asked for?"

"Oh, it's only the best gaming computer on the market. My old one broke so I decided it was time for an upgrade!"

"Right, that makes sense."

"What have you asked for anyway?"

"Front row seats to my favourite band EVER!"

"Which is?"

"McGee, I'm hurt that you don't know!"

"Err, sorry Abz."

"It's fine, I'll let you off this time."

"So are you going to tell me who they are?"

"That would be too easy. It's for me to know and you to find out."

Just as McGee was about to speak, his phone started to ring.

"It's Gibbs, I wonder what he wants?" He questioned Abby with a puzzled tone.

"Hey Boss, what's up?"

"There's been two burglaries on Tony's floor of his apartment complex, I've tried ringing him, but as usual, he's not picking up."

"Err, right Boss. How can we help?"

"We?" Gibbs questioned

"Yeah, Abby's with me. We were just grabbing a drink. In fact, we're not far from Tony's place. Meet you there?"

"You got it. I'll be there 5. Do not go in until I get there." Gibbs ordered.

"Ok, Boss. See you soon."

Abby looked worried "Oh my god, McGee what's wrong? If you don't tell me now, I will-"

McGee placed his hand on Abby's shoulder to try and calm her.

"Abby, breathe. Everything's fine. Look's like we're paying DiNozzo a visit!"

"What? Why?"

"Apparently there's been two burglaries in Tony's apartment complex. On his floor."

"What are you waiting for? Let's go!" Abby raced out the bar, dragging McGee behind her.

"Gibbs said he's meeting us there. He gave strict orders to not enter without him. Fortunately, Tony's apartment is only one block from here." He directed Abby as they started to walk down the street.

"What, so we're just supposed wait for Gibbs while Tony could be getting robbed?"

"Abz, you trust Gibbs, don't you?"

"Of course I do, but-"

"Well then, everything's going to be fine. Just relax a bit."

They all arrived just at the same time.

"You two okay? You ready?"

Abby hugged Gibbs as tight as she could.

"Hey Abz." He hugged her back, kissing her cheek just before she let go.

"I don't want you to feel left out." Abby said as she kissed McGee on the cheek.

His cheeks turned bright red from blushing over Abby. The team ran up the stairs to Tony's apartment.


	3. Confusion

**Confusion**

Gibbs started banging on Tony's door, but there was no reply.

"Why isn't he opening up?"

"Hold on, why does it smell like Ziva?" Abby asked.

"Why do you know what Ziva smells like?" McGee asked with a confused tone in his voice.

"Look, Ziva and I happen to be close-"

Gibbs interrupted "We don't have time for this!"

A loud scream comes from his apartment follow my a mischievous laugh.

"I think I have this figured out. Boss, please can I leave? I don't need Tony ruining the holidays by scarring me with his bedroom activities." McGee cringed, shaking his head.

"Look, McGee, you think we want to be here too? He's our family, we don't know what's going on in there and given there was two burglaries tonight on this floor, it's our duty to make sure he's safe." Gibbs explained.

"I hope they finally got together, we all knew it was going to happen eventually. Oh, I need to start planning my outfit for the wedd-"Abby was cut off as Gibbs and McGee gave her a what-the-hell stare. She dropped her head and stared at the floor.

"Right on my signal, I'll kick down the door and we search the rooms."

"One, two, three." The door smashed open as McGee and Gibbs pointed their guns in each room, checking to see if they were clear.

"Right, now just for the bedroom." McGee said hesitantly.

Giggles and loud breathing were heard from the bedroom, as the three of them stood with their ears to the door.

"Right, same as last time."

"One, two, three."

Ziva was on top of Tony with blankets sprawled over them. Gibbs', Abby's and McGee's mouth dropped wide open, instantly turning away when they realised what was going on'

"Ziva?!" Abby exclaimed.

"McGee?!" Tony, confused, yelled.

"Tony?! Gibbs shouted.

"Abby?!" Ziva questioned.

Confusion struck their faces. Apart from Abby, who was clapping her hands together in joy.

Ziva and Tony sat up in bed, trying their hardest to cover themselves fully with the bed sheets. Well, what remained. Most were on the floor...

"Umm Boss, err, this isn't what it looks like..."

"Yeah, well what does it look like?"

"Umm, I..I can explain."

"Do I need to remind you of rule number 12!?"


	4. Revealed

**Revealed**

"It's not like that. It was just a mistake."

"Oh, am I not good enough for you? I see how it is."

"No, I…I didn't mean it like that. I was just trying to get him off our case." He turned towards her to explain.

"DiNozzo! So you're lying to me? Not a wise move." Gibbs raised his eyebrows

"Umm, Boss. No, that's not what I was doing. The thing is. I...I-"

Ziva cut in "What he means to say is that this is the frustration between us. We work very closely with each other. And I suppose over time...feelings have developed. We care for each other and this isn't just some silly hook up. I am not one of his hook ups."

DiNozzo just stared at Ziva with his jaw wide open as a result of what she was saying. _Is she telling me how she feels but through Gibbs? What is going on?_

Ziva nudged Tony. "Ow! What was that for? Umm, yeah. That's right. This isn't just some hook up. Well, it sort of is, but what I mean is I really like Ziva. And I don't mean just a crush." He could feel himself rambling on, but he didn't care. "At first it was a crush, but then things just developed and I realised I liked her. I really really really like her. So much that we haven't told each other yet, but instead we're sitting here naked in bed, telling you guys who are here for what reason exactly?"

Ziva just stared at Tony, she could feel her heart racing. _He finally said it. I can't believe it. Not exactly the best circumstances, but at this point it's doesn't matter._

Abby looked like she was about to explode with happiness as she started jumping up and down to express her excitement.

McGee stood shaking his head, trying not to picture what had been going on.

"Well, Tim and I were getting drinks and we were telling each other what we wanted for Christmas. Then Gibbs rang and told us there had been two burglaries in your apartment complex, so we all raced over here. Then I thought I could smell Ziva and we all knew what was going on, so then we found you like this an-"

"Abz, take a moment to breathe. Just relax!" Gibbs said in a concerned tone.

"Well, that's quite an explanation you have there, Abby. Thanks for the detail." DiNozzo added sarcastically.

"Um, well we'll leave you two to get on with whatever you were up to ." McGee headed for the door.

"Remember, Tony. Rules are made to be broken." Gibbs winked.

"Just look after each other and don't let it get in the way of work. Oh, and DiNozzo?"

"Yes, Boss?"

"You hurt Ziva in any way, and I'm coming for you." Gibbs said pointing at Tony.

"Oh, don't you worry, Gibbs. If he ever hurts me, I was taught torture techniques while in Mossad." She giggled.

Tony's face turned pale as she squeezed his leg.

"Wouldn't dream of it, Boss." He let out a nervous laugh.

Gibbs, McGee and Abby all the left the apartment.

"Right, now where were we?" She questioned with a cheeky smile.


End file.
